1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball screw device, and more particularly to a ball screw device including a load adjusting or applying device for adjusting the load between two nut members of the ball screw device and for suitably adjusting the load applied from the nut members and the screw member to the ball bearing members and for suitably attaching or mounting or securing or anchoring or retaining or positioning the ball bearing members between the nut members and the screw member of the ball screw device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ball screw devices comprise a single nut member threaded onto an elongated bolt or screw member and rotatable and movable or adjustable along the screw member, one or more endless ball guiding passages formed in the ball screw device for slidably receiving ball bearing members, and one or more ball return pipes attached onto the ball screw device for guiding the ball bearing members to smoothly and suitably move through the endless ball guiding passages of the ball screw device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,682 to Liao et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,438 to Chen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,736 to Chen et al. disclose several of the typical ball screw return systems each comprising one or more ball return pipes engaged onto a nut member for guiding the ball bearing members to smoothly move through the endless ball guiding passage of the ball screw and nut combination.
However, the ball bearing members are simply disposed or engaged between the nut members and the screw member, and the nut members and the screw member may not be moved or adjusted relative to and forced onto the ball bearing members, and thus may not adjust the load applied from the nut members and the screw member to the ball bearing members, and thus may not suitably force and anchor or retain or position or secure the ball bearing members between the nut members and the screw member of the ball screw device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ball screw devices.